1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented method of production of print and electronic catalogs, and more particularly to systems which produce catalogs that each appear to have their own unique view, yet are all derived from a single copy of the master catalog without any performance or administrative overhead. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a data structure and set of functional methods for storing, updating, classifying and maintaining similar and dissimilar product information from an unlimited number of manufacturers, along with linked multimedia content and associated metadata, along with functionality that allows for creation of dynamic and customized electronic and printed presentation of the master catalog and derivatives thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Heretofore, creating a catalog was an expensive, time-consuming and arduous process that involved many different technologies. Steps included collecting product data from multiple sources, scanning and processing images, laying everything out, and then repeating the process several times in order to obtain the proper layout. Even after overcoming all of these obstacles, a manual, multi-step process that is labor-intensive, time-consuming and very expensive would still be required. Every time a catalog is updated or republished, it is necessary to start over from scratch.
As a result of the obstacles stated above, publishing a professional-quality catalog with a large number of items was within the reach and scope only of large and well-funded organizations. Smaller entities had to either resort to co-branding and licensing a ready-made catalog, or make do with compilation of manufacturer-supplied data sheets and other information in a variety of formats and styles.
Thus, there is a need for a system that overcomes all of the shortcomings described previously. In addition, there is a need for a system that allows for rapid update and integration of new product information, specifications and media content into the system, with the updates becoming immediately visible to all users of all subset catalogs. There is further a need for a system that provides for a very short and cost-effective catalog ramp-up, because it eliminates the need to design, develop, deploy, and debug a custom catalog solution.